honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
This Talk Page is for discussions on the Wiki in general and the design and contents of the main page. Comments on individual articles belong on the talk page of these articles. The easiest way to contact users is to write on their respective talk pages. If you want to discuss the Honorverse in general, you can do so in the Forum. Please sign your comments and questions with four tildes ( ~~~~ ) New Moderator I'm doing my best to upgrade these pages, but i beg for help. Register yourself as co-editors or send me your contributions on p_hal@centrum.cz Thanks for any help -- Halajda Suggestion: leave encyclopedia stuff to Wikipedia, concentrate on nonencyclopedic things. For example, Honorverse Art Gallery could be resurrected...--Piotrus 21:53, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, we're supposed to be a compendium of all things Honorverse, so...yeah. I fully agree that we should have non-encyclopædic articles, but the encyclopædic stuff is the very basic core of it all, and I'd rather not turn this into a gallery of external links if I don't have to. Blast 18.04.07 0239 (UTC) I cleaned up some of the first page. I will start contributing more, once my other project is finished, which it nearly is. I will start on OBS in a few days. --Farragut79 13:00, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks a bundle for your work (and thanks even more for poking me into action, even if it was indirect). (:' 'Blast 11.06.07 2050 (UTC) Categories Just a question, is there something wrong with having a category devoted to Royal Manticoran Naval Vessels? I was going to do that for each Star Nation that lists their vessels, which we could have both categories. Escort vessels are fine, but they are listed as destroyers in the books and there are quite a few vessels that are listed by name only. Also, in the political groups category, it is circle of links to each other. The Noble houses of Manticore are really not political groups, but houses of nobility. Same as with Grayson and the Andermani. Yet, there are political parties and groups in the Honorverse, but they are much different from the Nobility (with a few exceptions)Until we got some of things squared away, I am not going to contribute information, not because as a ploy, more so I will know where to put them without having to rearrange a lot of information. Also, how do you become a moderator? --Farragut79 21:28, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia articles Has the entire set of WikiPedia articles been replicated here? 132.205.99.122 23:36, 3 December 2007 (UTC) no, ninety percent of the articles, i have written. --Farragut79 14:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :wikipedia has a LOT of useful stuff - I am thinking about copying it here.--dotz 18:37, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes it does, but I am trying to veer away from using wikipedia as the primary source of information. I am looking for information taken from the books, the tech manuals, the rpg, the miniatures game, and the author, himself. --Farragut79 20:23, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Still there's a lot of honest work (let's do not pry opened doors?). I'll try to filtrate this stuff and reedit, but thinh about eg. The Honorverse Stories by Internal Chronology chart at Honorverse article - really, really good piece of work.--dotz 20:56, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::What about articles deleted from wikipedia? I noticed User talk:Dotz#deleted honorverse articles from wikipedia. I understand and partially agree with your desire not to be mostly a mirror of what's on wikipedia, but these wouldn't be. CIC 13:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm an admin and one of the first users at Wookieepedia. Copying articles and content from Wikipedia was part of what got us going so quickly; we had a lot of content to start off with as a base. Sure, some of it wasn't great at first, but quality comes through time. The other important thing is to watch out for the main contributors on Wikipedia, and ask if they'd like to check out a smaller wiki. They're pretty receptive when their stuff is being put up for deletion or otherwise challenged, and getting good new blood is key. -LtNOWIS 00:12, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::What about articles deleted from wikipedia? Feel free to use it. I am bit reluctant because of its poor quality. The same with not deleted ones. If some crucial articles will be endangered I'll try to copy it here, but it concerns as good things as SKM, RMN or ESN. Copying articles and content from Wikipedia was part of what got us going so quickly Of course if we think in quantity categories. It is good way to clean up wikipedia also, because of poor real world notability of most Honorverse stuff there. The other important thing is to watch out for the main contributors on Wikipedia, and ask if they'd like to check out a smaller wiki. I am afraid there are few active contributors. BTW I am one of them, discouraged by some terrible overcorective template using teacher (so I planted some links to this wiki and ended major edits there).--dotz 07:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I remembered this wiki because Allen Summervale was deleted but is available at Deletionpedia. And at least several other people articles like Denver Summervale have been redirected to a list. CIC 13:48, 8 September 2008 (UTC) After having used both 'pedia and 'ia I find that the infomation is much easier to find here even if it doesnt 'spoiler' like it tends to do at 'pedia VoodooLou 20:35, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Diagrams of battles After reading it multiple times, I was able to envision the battle at the climax of TSVW. But some others, like the prologue and first practice battle in FIE, I'm having trouble seeing. Does anyone have the desire and ability to make diagrams showing how some of the battles progressed? I think it would be a valuable resource for fully appreciating them. CIC 13:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I second that notion, but I am not good at computer drawing. --Farragut79 02:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :What does that acronymes mean? (TSVW, FIE)--dotz 19:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Book titles. The Short, Victorious War and Flag in Exile. CIC 13:48, 8 September 2008 (UTC) The sad thing about trying to re-create the battle scenes is that we at the moment dont have the technical capability to do so. Spatial battles take place in a 360 degree enviroment along all axis (axii?), thats up and down, pitch and yaw, forward and back, left and right. To re-create the battles you need a full emersion holographic display. Truely and seriously even Television and Movies couldnt allow you to re-create it because you dont get to see everything from all the possible angles. VoodooLou 04:27, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Logo I just found out how to upload an image to serve as the wiki's logo. The trick is to upload the image in question as a PNG file, unter the exact title "Wiki.png". However, this has to be done by an admin, because the image page is locked. I worked a little something out with the logo from the main page, but if any of you have something better, feel free.... I'd just love to see that standard wiki sign gone ;-) -- SaganamiFan 20:15, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::It is very nice, and I support it. --Farragut79 22:43, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::Manticore Wiki :)?--dotz 05:02, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, people, as you can see I finally did some changes to the Main Page. I worked out another logo, since Dotz is somewhat correct about the "Manticore Wiki" :) I also created a new banner for the main page, mainly because the old one put the greeting and basic description of the Wiki so far down it could hardly be seen on most laptops without scrolling down. Farragut79, do you still have the original version of Wiki Logo.png, without the letters in it? I think we should put the crest into the Star Kingdom of Manticore article. Tell me what you think, fellows! -- SaganamiFan 14:38, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :A vast improvement. and Yes I do.--Farragut79 15:46, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Very Nice I did notice a discrepancy with the 'original' logo. The Rampant Manticore had 6 legs. VoodooLou 04:30, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Out of curiousity, how are articles being handled so far as spoilers go. Are we trying to present them as encyclopedic as possible? See my revised Raoul Courvosier for an idea of a more encyclopedic approach. The intro gives details of the characterr as well as brith and death dates if appropriate and how they're important. This is a carry over from Wikipedia's style. Since by nature these articles are going to be spoilerific, how did we want to approach this? --Toriathan 08:27, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the articles are to be encyclopedic as though we are historians in the future of the Honorverse writing about it, and maybe we should put a little warning on the front page that there are major spoilers in this wiki?--Farragut79 22:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::My opinion exactly. We should try not to put too heavy spoilers into intros (like the identity of Hieronymous Stein's murderer, as it's one of the major mysteries in Crown of Slaves) but other than that we should be as encyclopedic as possible. A warning on the front page should be enough. -- SaganamiFan 13:39, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Book articles So... just finished today's task of creating articles for all the books, based on the system we developed. There isn't much more that the covers, basic data and the summary from the back of each book yet (didn't find the one for Ashes of Victory, can someone add it?), but I justed hated all these red links and this should make adding information easier... -- SaganamiFan 17:56, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::I will do it tonight. Is there anyway to put a template for a text box under the picture to give more information about the book, like how other wikis do it, or we can just leave it. --Farragut79 23:57, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :::: Ok, it's done, I copied the info directly from the Ashes of Victory Cover summary. So as to not repeat myself read the Ashes of Victory:Talk VoodooLou 04:43, 5 October 2008 (UTC) 800 800 articles on the wiki - well done, everyone!!! -- SaganamiFan 12:19, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Congrats Everyone! Let's go to 1,000. --Farragut79 14:50, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Weber's German Since the topic is currently being discussed here, I'd like your opinion on the way we use DW's German. As most of you know, I'm a German native speaker, and I have to say that the German he uses is sometimes really bad... for example, there is the term "Kapitän der sternen" (the Andermani form of Captain, a reference to the German Naval title "Kapitän zur See" (captain of the sea). If such a title existed, it would be "Kapitän der Sterne", not sternen. The capitalization of nouns is also very important in our language, no German would write "Sterne" (stars) with a small S. So the question is if we stick to Weber's German (an argument for that would be that the language may have undergone certain changes in the 2000 years time between now and the PD era) or if we "correct" it a little bit. I have to say that I would prefer the later, since Weber's German terms even change between books, so I guess the cause is bad research rather than any intention. -- SaganamiFan 14:53, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, "bad german" can be explained by language evolution. Worse problem are inconsistencies. Good rule than is "the latest = the most proper". BTW imagine our/your problems with language used in Dresden system (refugees from former DDR?:). BTW 2 - Weber is honest about his language skills and admitted, he doesn't know how to translate "wormeater" to German (SI2). Question of Andermani naval ranks is still a bit specultative (there are few ranks mentioned in novels). May be SITS addons will be helpful?dotz 15:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Andermanifan 18:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I plan to work on the Andermani articles to the best of my ability. however alot of info is lacking. The SITS product on the Imperial Andermani Navy(IAN) is due to be published very soon. So we should have accurate information on that when that Jayne's is published. Plants What do you guys think about a collective article on plants? I have several ones on my editing list, most of which are one-liners like when someone binds his horse to a Montana false-oak in SI1. Personally, I see little sense in creating dozens of one-liners on this stuff. -- SaganamiFan 18:31, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Lists for various things is a good idea (wikipedian Honorverse articles were created on this way). There is no problem with creating more complex article - when something will need more than short note - and link it to the list. Wait for a while for my latests lists...--dotz 19:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Editing Conventions We should put a link to Editing Conventions in the page edit templates. Jabrwock 19:04, 4 December 2008 (UTC) "Citizen" I think we need a convention where the use of terms like "Citizen Admiral" or "Citizen Secratary of {whatever}" is concerned. As far as the books give information, it is used in the same way as the Russian товарищ or comrade: people are adressed as "Citizen {whatever}", and inside the People's Navy, they may even be refered to as such. However, the "Citizen" does not seem to be an official part of the naval or administration titles, and especially after the fall of the Pierre/Saint-Just regime it seems odd to me to use it in an encyclopedic text. After all, Wikipedia doesn't refer to Russian Red Army officers as "Comrade Captain" or "Comrade General" in its articles... -- SaganamiFan 17:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Makes sense. Jabrwock 19:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::David Weber does.--dotz 21:00, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, but he also created just about the weirdest warship classification one could imagine... ;-) :::Now, seriously: Weber calls a person "Citizen something" when he speaks or thinks "through" a Havenite character of the CoPS era. Manticorans and others don't call Peeps "Citizen something", unless they mock them. Even most Peep officer considered it a "comic-opera formality" (HH5, Chapter 15). If we followed that formality, we'd have to call every CoPS-era Havenite politician "Citizen Secretary" and every civilian "Citizen {John Doe}" in all articles. -- SaganamiFan 12:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with Saganami. --Farragut79 14:41, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::May be in connection with certain officer we can use word "Citizen", but refering just to ranks - no "Citizens"?--dotz 23:35, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas ...to all of you Guys! -- SaganamiFan 17:48, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::Merry Christmas--Farragut79 05:19, 25 December 2008 (UTC) NavInt vs. ONI I just discovered that we have an article on Naval Intelligence (RHN) and one on the Office of Naval Intelligence (RHN). What exactly is the difference between NavInt and ONI? Is there any at all? -- SaganamiFan 23:15, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Probably both should be merged, but to be sure ctrl + F both names at HH10 i HH11. To distinguish more proper name HH11 glossary could be helpful. ONI seems to be Manty abbreviation.--dotz 06:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::From what I've read, ONI is the Manty abbreviation for their Office of Naval Intelligence, whereas the Havenite abbreviation of their Office of Naval Intelligence is NavInt. Jabrwock 15:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Forum As you can see, I've added a Forum. Nothing great, just a little place to have discussions we don't want to have crammed into talk pages all over the wiki... -- SaganamiFan 02:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Interstellar Conventions? SI2: The accepted interstellar convention was that the fleet in possession of a star system or a planet initiated contact with any newcomers. Not sure where to put this... Jabrwock 18:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd say put it somewhere into the Fleet article until we find a better place... -- SaganamiFan 18:20, 30 March 2009 (UTC) News Section? How is this idea: We put up a News Section on the Main Page, like new books that are released, announced, cancelled, same with the games, and maybe author appearances. --Farragut79 15:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Sounds fine to me. -- SaganamiFan 18:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Canonicity Can we consider the Nefarious Ship List canon? The author himself states otherwise... -- SaganamiFan 18:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Main part - supplementive semicanon (possible things if not contradict canon) :Side propositions (other fans) - fiction (er..)--dotz 06:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC)